This new chrysanthemum variety originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me among a field of miscellaneous seedlings grown in greenhouse at West Chicago, Ill., with the object of finding new and favorable varieties for pot plant production. This plant was selected for trial because of its almost standard shape and its overall creamy white color and the discovery plant was propagated under my direction, by means of cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., and the results being favorable, this new variety was then propagated through successive generations, which determined that its novel characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and that such characteristics appeared to be firmly fixed. The tests of this new plant having proved to be satisfactory, commercial scale propagation of this new plant was begun at Parrish and Cortez, Fla., as well as at West Chicago, Ill., such propagation being carried on by means of cuttings.